Lokis Rules
by Maylenchen
Summary: Auch wenn er der Gott des Chaos ist, hat Loki einige Regeln, an die er sich hält. Immer. Manchmal. Ab und zu? Brüderliches Thorki mit Auftritten von allen Avengern.
1. Chapter 1

**Die Geschichte sollte von Anfang an ein 5+1 werden, aber dann habe ich Kapitel 3 geteilt, weil es doppelt so lang wie die anderen war. Später habe ich festgestellt, dass Kapitel 5 eigentlich sinnlos ist und voila: 5+1!**

 **Keine Sorge, die Geschichte ist ausnahmsweise fertig geschrieben und ich lade alle 3 Tage ein neues Kapitel hoch.**

 **Danke an alle, die bei Back in Green auf meine Frage zu den Kapiteln für diese Geschichte geantwortet haben!**

Es war ein normaler Tag für die Avenger. Bereits vor dem Mittagessen gab es einen Angriff auf New York und das gesamte Team musste ausrücken, um den Schurken zu besiegen. Sehr zum Leidwesen der Superhelden hatten sie es nicht nur mit einem Bösewicht zu tun, sondern mit einem Teamup. Scheinbar waren ihre Gegner der Meinung, dass es nur fair wäre sich zusammenzuschließen, wenn auch die Helden in Teams arbeiteten.

Manchmal löste sich das Problem von allein, wenn sich die Schurken so sehr in die Haare bekamen, dass sie sich gegenseitig bekämpften und die Helden vollkommen ignorierten. Dann musste nur noch Schadensbegrenzung betrieben werden, damit keine Kollateralschäden entstehen konnten. Normalerweise bedeutete es aber, dass der Kampf härter als gewöhnlich war und es mehr als rohe Gewalt brauchte, um New York zu retten.

Bereits als der Angriff startete, war klar, dass es nicht einfach werden würde. Magneto hatte anscheinend beschlossen, die X-Men diesmal in Ruhe zu lassen und sich andere Gegner zu suchen. Und als wäre das nicht genug, hatte er sich mit Loki zusammengetan.

Der Magier war kurz nach seiner Gefangennahme wieder aus Asgards Kerkern geflohen und trieb seitdem auf der Erde sein Unwesen. Thor versuchte immer noch, seinen Bruder zu bekehren, hatte aber wenig Erfolg. Trotzdem gab er nicht auf und blieb positiv, egal was passierte.

Magneto war kein Unbekannter für die Avenger, allerdings hatten sie ihm noch nie im Kampf gegenübergestanden. So passierte es, dass innerhalb von nur wenigen Minuten die Ironmanrüstung unter Magnetos Kontrolle stand und Captain Amerika seinen Schild verlor. Tony hatte versucht, Magneto aus der Entfernung anzugreifen, um nicht von den Kräften des Mutanten beeinflusst zu werden, was auch gut funktionierte. Bis Loki einige Zauber nach ihm warf und der Erfinder ausweichen musste, wobei er in Magnetos Reichweite kam.

Der Mutant nutzte die Möglichkeit sofort und Ironman war nicht mehr unter der Kontrolle von Tony Stark. Alle Notfallprotokolle wurden geblockt und so musste der Erfinder hilflos zusehen, wie die Rüstung gegen die Avenger benutzt wurde.

Steve warf sofort seinen Schild nach ihrem Gegner, als er Tonys Situation sah. Leider musste er feststellen, dass auch Vibranium, trotz seiner Stärke, nur ein Metall war, dass Magneto kontrollieren konnte. Natasha war intelligent genug, sich von dem Mutanten fernzuhalten und versuchte stattdessen, die Zivilisten in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Clint konnte sich ein Grinsen kaum verkneifen. Endlich war sein Können gefragt! Er hatte zum Glück einige nichtmetallische Pfeile und war weit genug entfernt, um nicht selbst von Magneto angegriffen zu werden. Damit hatte er die Aufgabe, den Erzfeind der X-Men zu beschäftigen, bis ihnen etwas Besseres einfiel.

Gegen den Hulk hätte Magneto wenig ausrichten können, da Kleidung und Schmuck jeder Art bei seiner Transformation zerstört wurden. Allerdings wurde Bruce Banners Alter Ego von Lokis Illusionen verwirrt und schlug derzeit nutzlos auf Klone des Magiers ein.

Thor war sofort auf seinen Bruder zugeflogen und versuchte, mit ihm zu reden. Doch der Schwarzhaarige hatte wie üblich keine Lust auf Thors Monologe über Familie, Liebe und die Vergangenheit. Deshalb musste Thor immer wieder diversen Feuerbällen, Dolchen, und auch Autos ausweichen.

Egal was Clint tat, seine Pfeile erreichten Magneto nicht. Bevor sie treffen konnten, wurden sie von diversen Metallteilen oder sogar Ironman abgefangen.

„Ich habe hier ein kleines Problem. Kann jemand Hulk hierherschicken?", fragte er in die Runde.

„Ich bin auf dem Weg.", antwortete Natasha, die nach Tony die besten Chancen hatte, auf den grünen Riesen einzuwirken. Da der Erfinder gerade verhindert war, musste die Rothaarige ihr Glück versuchen.

Thor blieb in der Luft stehen und sah auf den zweiten Kampf. Als er die Situation erkannte, schwang er seinen Hammer.

„Ich werde es mit dem Metallmann aufnehmen, Freunde! Mjölnirs Magie wird mich vor seinem faulen Zauber beschützen!"

Der Donnergott richtete besagten Hammer auf Magneto und raste auf ihn zu.

„Uh-hu.", murmelte Clint und beobachtete, wie Thor mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit auf den Mutanten zuflog.

Als der Blonde an Tony vorbeiflog ohne beeinflusst zu werden, atmete er auf. Anscheinend hatten sie noch einmal Glück gehabt und konnten den Kampf doch noch wenden.

Doch dann fiel Mjölnir, mit Thor im Schlepptau, aus dem Himmel, als wäre er nur ein normaler Hammer. Der Einschlag erschütterte den Boden und verursachte einen Krater, in dessen Mitte sich der Ase langsam aufrichtete.

Thor blickte auf seinen Hammer hinab. Nur einmal hatte sein treuer Begleiter ihm nicht gehorcht, als Odin ihn verbannt hatte. Doch auch als er versuchte, ihn aufzuheben und den Kampf fortzusetzten, bewegte sich die Waffe keinen Millimeter.

„Es scheint, als wären nicht einmal Götter in der Lage, sich gegen die Geschenke der Evolution zu wehren!", mit einem süffisanten Grinsend kam Magneto auf den Gott des Donners zu. Wie um die Schmach zu vergrößern, streckte er seinen Arm aus, woraufhin Mjöllnir sich erhob und sicher in der Hand des Mutanten landete.

„Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!", fluchte Clint und schoss einen weiteren Pfeil auf Magneto, der diesen beinahe mühelos mit Mjölnir beiseite schlug.

„Die Mutanten werden die Herrschaft übernehmen und der Fortschritt den Sieg davontragen! Niemand kann uns aufhalten, nicht einmal die Avenger.", verkündete Erik Lehnsherr und hob den Hammer des Donnergottes.

Getrieben von der Schwerkraft und den Kräften des Mutanten raste die Waffen auf Thor zu, welcher durch seine Rüstung am Boden gehalten wurde. Unfähig, sich zu bewegen, konnte der Ase nur zusehen, wie seine eigene Waffe gegen ihn verwendet wurde.

Der Donnergott hielt seine Augen weit offen, bereit, seinem Tod ehrenvoll entgegenzutreten. Wie jeder große Krieger, der auf dem Schlachtfeld starb, würde auch seine Seele nach Walhalla gehen, um einen Platz an der Tafel der Götter einzunehmen.

Doch bevor der Hammer die Burstplatte des Gottes zerschlagen konnte, kam er zum Stehen. Ein grüner Schutzschild hatte Thor vor einem frühen Ende bewahrt. Voller Wut sah Magneto auf die Magie, welche nur von einem stammen konnte. Und wie von dem Gedanken herbeibeschworen, stand Loki vor dem Mutanten, sein Gesicht wutverzerrt.

Doch davon ließ Erik sich nicht einschüchtern. „Was zur Hölle sollte das?"

„Wir hatten eine Abmachung Erik. Thor gehört mir! Ich bin derjenige, der sein Leben beendet!"

„Oh, entschuldige, dass ich zu Ende bringen wollte, was du nicht in der Lage bist, zu tun!"

„Was bildest du dir ein? Ein kleiner Affe wie du könnte es nicht einmal mit einem asgardischen Kleinkind aufnehmen. Du bist genauso unbedeutend wie der Rest von euch Ameisen, die Midgard bewohnen!"

„Unbedeutend?", voller Wut richtete Magneto seine Kräfte auf den Magier. Doch nichts passierte.

Loki lachte. „Oh Erik, denkst du wirklich, ich hätte mich nicht vorbereitet? Deine Kräfte können nichts gegen echte Magie ausrichten."

Wie um das zu bestätigen, warf er einen Ball aus Magie, dem der Mutant nur knapp ausweichen konnte. Bevor die Schlacht zwischen den beiden Bösewichten ausarten konnte, war endlich Hulk zur Stelle. Der grüne Riese warf sich brüllend auf die beiden Kontrahenten. Beide konnten ihm ausweichen und kamen einige Meter voneinander zum Stehen.

Loki warf Erik einen letzten frostigen Blick zu. „Mir scheint, als wäre diese Allianz eine Verschwendung meiner Zeit.", sagte er Gott und verschwand in einem grünen Nebel.

Magneto war nun auf sich allein gestellt und fand sich dem Hulk gegenüber, der ohne zu zögern auf den Mutanten losging.

Der Rest des Kampfes war chaotisch. Metall begann von überall, sich um Magneto zu versammeln und verdeckte die Sicht auf den Bösewicht. Als die Avenger endlich zur Mitte des Metallberges vordrangen, war Erik Lehnsherr bereits verschwunden. Steve suchte sein Schild aus den Trümmern heraus, während Thor seinen Hammer einfach zu sich rief. Tony landete, etwas unsicher nach der Kontrolle, bei seinen Teammitgliedern, während der Hulk wieder zu Bruce Banner wurde.

Während sie auf Shield warteten, konnte Thor nicht aufhören zu grinsen. Nach einer Weile wurde es selbst Tony zu viel.

„Hey Zeus, hast du einen Schlag auf den Kopf abbekommen? Dein Dauergrinsen ist echt verstörend."

„Keine Sorge, Freund Stark! Mich beglückt die Tatsache, dass mein Bruder in der heutigen Schlacht mein Leben gerettet hat!"

„Ähm, das ist toll.", versuchte es Steve, doch selbst Captain Amerika war mehr als skeptisch.

Clint scheute sich nicht, seine Skepsis laut auszusprechen. „Thor, Kumpel, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, er hat dich nur gerettet, weil er dir selbst den Todesstoß versetzten will."

„Nein, ich spüre, dass Lokis Herz sich wandelt. Bald wird mein Bruder die Fehler in seinem Handeln erkennen!"

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er kein Herz hat.", murmelte Tony, versuchte aber nicht weiter, Thor von seiner Idee abzubringen.

Stattdessen ließen er und die anderen Avenger den Gott in seinem Glauben. Manchmal war es einfach zu anstrengend, gegen Thors endlosen Optimismus anzukommen.

 **Reviews sind wie immer willkommen!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Thor muss SEHEN, wer ihn besiegt!**

Es war dunkel im Avengers-Tower, wie der Stark-Tower nach dem Angriff auf New-York genannt wurde. Alle Helden schliefen mehr oder weniger fest nach einem anstrengenden Tag. Es war eine ihrer schwierigsten Schlachten gewesen und der Gegner schien unbezwingbar. Der Kontrahent war nicht etwa einer der üblichen Bösewichte gewesen, nein dieser Gegner war weitaus schlimmer: Formulare.

Bögen über Bögen von Papieren, die ausgefüllt werden mussten. Es reichte nicht, einfach nur dreimal zu unterschreiben. Fury bestand darauf, dass alle Berichte so ausführlich und sachlich wie nur möglich ausgefüllt wurden. Wenn ihm etwas nicht passte, gab er den Report mit Anmerkungen zurück und man durfte ganz von vorne anfangen.

Das bedeutete, folgende Sätze wurden nicht geduldet:

„Meine Freunde und ich fochten eine glorreiche Schlacht, welche noch in tausenden Jahren an den Tischen von Walhalla besungen werden wird." (Einzelheiten!)

„Da war ein merkwürdiger… Blob, der lila Schleim spuckte. Merkwürdigerweise riecht der nach Veilchen, geht aber nur durch ausgiebiges Waschen wieder weg. Das Zeug ist bis auf meine Unterhose durchgedrungen! Ich musste mein bestes Stück fünfmal Waschen, ehe es wieder seine normale Farbe hatte." (Zu viele Einzelheiten. Und zu wenig. Ich will nichts über deine verdammte Körperhygiene wissen, sondern über das Wesen, dass New-York angegriffen hat!)

„Ich bin zu Beginn des Kampfes ausgeknockt wurden und erst aufgewacht, als alles wieder vorbei war. Meine Pfeile müssen von allein in die Gegner gewandert sein." (Netter Versuch, die Ausrede funktioniert nur bei Banner.)

Natasha war als Erste fertig. Sie hatte mehr als genug Erfahrung mit Missionen um eine gewisse Effizienz im Umgang mit Formularen zu haben.

Auch Clint hatte schon mehr Berichte ausgefüllt, als er zählen konnte, versuchte aber immer wieder, sich rauszureden oder wegzuschleichen. Fury hatte schließlich genug, nahm ein Paar Handschellen und fesselte den Agenten an seinen Tisch.

Tony weigerte sich komplett, irgendwelche Formulare auszufüllen. Doch Fury war nicht so einfach kleinzukriegen und er benutzte die einzige Waffe, die Stark einschüchtern konnte: er rief Pepper an. Die war über die Störung gar nicht erfreut und drohte dem Genie mit Vorstandssitzungen, wenn er nicht endlich kooperierte. Grummelnd begann der Erfinder zu schreiben, kam aber kaum weiter als eine halbe Seite, für die er quälende zwei Stunden benötigte. Dann kam ihm die Idee, einfach Jarvis die Berichte schreiben zu lassen, da der AI alle Kämpfe gesehen und aufgenommen hatte. Innerhalb von 10 Minuten waren die Papiere an Fury verschickt und auch Ironman konnte seine Freiheit genießen.

Steve war schon früher fertig geworden, blieb aber zurück um Thor zu helfen, der bisher immer nur seinem Vater Bericht erstatten musste und absolut keine Ahnung von Formalitäten hatte.

Der einzige, der nur wenig zu tun hatte, war Bruce, da er sich nicht wirklich an die Kämpfe erinnerte.

Nach einem Tag harter Arbeit hatten es dann doch alle Avenger geschafft und konnten endlich zum Tower zurück, um sich zu erholen. Obwohl es keinen Kampf gab, waren alle erschöpft und fielen früher als sonst in ihre Betten.

Alles war friedlich und still, nur Jarvis war noch wach, da es dem AI unmöglich war zu schlafen. Natürlich würde er die Insassen des Towers sofort informieren, wenn sich etwas ändern würde. Schurken konnten zu jeder Tages- oder Nachtzeit angreifen, weswegen der AI immer ein Auge auf die Sicherheitssysteme hatte.

Plötzlich bemerkte Jarvis, wie seine Rechenleistung nachließ. Stück für Stück wurde er langsamer, beinahe träge. Eigentlich sollte das nicht möglich sein, er war der beste Supercomputer, den es gab. Dennoch sperrten sich Stück für Stück all seine Funktionen, bis schließlich nur noch die Programme liefen, die er zum Weiterbestehen benötigte.

All das passierte innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen und so geschickt, dass der AI keine Chance hatte, Alarm zu schlagen.

Im Avenger-Tower erschien eine Gestalt. Groß und gehüllt in eine Art Umhang, der den ungebetenen Besucher beinahe in die Schatten verschwinden ließ.

„Ich bin enttäuscht. Das soll für ihre Sicherheit sorgen?", die Gestalt schnaubte abfällig und ließ durch ein Wedeln seiner Hände mehrere Lichtbälle erscheinen, die den Raum erhellte.

„Wirklich, ich hatte mehr erwartete."

Loki sah sich in dem Raum um, in welchen er sich teleportiert hatte. Der AI war keine große Hürde gewesen und es hatte gereicht, ihn auszuschalten um alle anderen Alarme ebenfalls lahm zu legen. Nun stand er also im zu Hause der Avenger. Eigentlich sollte das der schwierige Teil seines Plans sein, aber das war zu einfach.

Misstrauisch rief er seine Magie und erkundete vorsichtig den Tower. Doch es fand sich nichts Verdächtiges. Bis auf die Avenger und einige Nachtwächter war das Gebäude leer. Also ging der Magier zum nächsten Teil seines Planes über und murmelte einen Zauber, der sicherstellen würde, dass die Helden erst am nächsten Morgen erwachten, egal was vorher passierte.

Als der Zauber beendet war, machte Loki sich auf dem Weg zu Thors Etage. Und mit auf dem Weg machen meinte er, dass er sich direkt in Thors Schlafzimmer teleportierte.

Langsam ging der Schwarzhaarige um das Bett herum, in welchem der Donnergott friedlich schlief. Neben dem Bett lag Mjölnir, griffbereit, falls es einen Angriff geben sollte. Loki musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht gegen den Hammer zu treten. Er hasste das Stück Metall, aber mit der kindlichen Geste hätte er nur sich selbst verletzt.

„Damit hättest du nicht gerechnet. Der glorreiche Thor, erstochen im Schlaf."

Langsam und bedacht stütze der Magier sich auf das Bett und schwang schließlich ein Bein über Thor, der auf dem Rücken lag. Grinsen kniete Loki nun über seinem sogenannten Bruder.

„Oh wie ich es genießen werde. Endlich bin ich dich und deine Dummheit los.", langsam fuhr er mit einem Dolch die Konturen von Thors Gesicht nach. Die Klinge tanzte wie eine Feder über die Haut des Gottes, bereit, zuzustoßen und sein Leben zu beenden.

„Niemand mehr, der darauf besteht, dass ich ‚gut' bin. Niemand, der mich ‚Bruder' nennt. Niemand, der mich daran erinnert, dass ich nie gut genug war."

Loki konzentrierte sich auf den Hals des Blonden. Ein Schnitt und nicht einmal ein Gott würde die Wunde heilen können. Nur ein kleiner Schnitt und er würde nie wieder das bescheuertee Lächeln des Donnergottes sehen können. Ein Schnitt und niemand würde ihn mehr Bruder nennen und umarmen. Ein Schnitt und er wäre endgültig das Monster, für das ihn die Menschen hielten.

Plötzlich konnte er sich nicht mehr halten. Langsam sank er hinunter, bis er auf dem Bauch seines Bruders saß. Der Dolch glitt ihm aus der Hand, während er in das ihm so bekannte Gesicht sah. Die blonden Haare, wie gesponnenes Gold, um das viele den Königssohn beneideten. Die kleine Narbe an der Schläfe, als er als Kind aus einem Baum gefallen war. Die blauen Augen, die normalerweise so hell und voller Hoffnung leuchteten, doch nun im Schlaf geschlossen waren.

Nur mit Mühe stand der Magier auf, und stellte sich wieder neben das Bett. „Es macht keinen Spaß, wenn du dich nicht wehrst. Ich will sehen, wie dir die Panik in den Augen steht, in der Gewissheit, dass du sterben wirst, durch meine Hand."

Bevor er an seinen eigenen Worten zweifeln konnte, drehte der Magier sich um.

„So. Wenn ich schon einmal hier bin, dann muss ich den Avengern auch ein Geschenk hinterlassen. Es soll schließlich niemand behaupten, Loki wäre ein unhöflicher Gast.", er rieb seine Hände zusammen und sah sich in Thors Schlafzimmer um.

„Wo soll ich nur anfangen?", er klopfte sich nachdenklich gegens Kinn. „Ah, ja das passt perfekt.", beschloss er mit einem Grinsen und machte sich an die Arbeit. Die Avenger würden Augen machen, wenn sie aus dem magischen Schlaf erwachten.

 **Wem 3 Tage zu lange dauern: Ich mache euch einen Deal. Pro Review wird die Wartezeit um einen Tag verkürzt. Wie gesagt, ich bin schon fertig und ich liebe Reviews ; )**


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. STREICHE sind ein Muss für den Gott des Chaos!**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachten sechs Avenger nichtsahnend. Nacheinander öffneten sie ihre Augen nach einer Nacht voller erholsamen Schlafs. Selbst Jarvis war die gesamten Nach über ausgeschaltet geblieben.

Sofort, als der AI „erwachte", wusste er, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Es dauerte nur Sekundenbruchteile, doch das Ergebnis seiner Untersuchung war verheerend. Bevor er genauere Analysen durchführen konnte, um zumindest einen Versuch zu starten, das Chaos zu beseitigen, schlugen der letzte der Avenger seine Augen auf.

Schon bevor Bruce richtig erwachte, spürte er, dass die Energie in seinem Raum anders war. Dementsprechend vorsichtig blinzelte er, um den Schlaf aus seinen Augen zu vertreiben. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war bizarr.

„Guten Morgen, Dr. Banner. Es scheint, als wäre gestern Nacht ein noch unidentifiziertes Individuum in den Avengers-Tower eingedrungen."

Sprachlos starrte Bruce auf den Boden neben seinem Bett. Der war übersäht von Lebewesen. Der Doktor konnte keinen besseren Begriff finden. Sie waren grellgrün und wirken wie flauschige, kurze Miniaturschlangen. Keines der Wesen war auf das Bett vorgedrungen, da sie nur etwa die Länge einer Hand hatten. Sie schienen sich mit einer merkwürdigen Hüpf-Roll-Bewegung fortzubewegen.

„Was…", brachte der Gamma-Forscher hervor, ehe er verstummte.

„Bitte verbleiben Sie auf dem Bett. Die Lebensformen sind noch unidentifiziert und könnten aggressiv sein.", warnte Jarvis.

Wie auf Kommando trafen sich zwei der Lebewesen und begannen fauchende Laute von sich zu geben. Gleichzeitig stellten sie ihr Fell, welches vorher seidenweich gewirkt hatte, zu spitzen Stacheln auf.

Vollkommen verwirrt merkte Bruce, wie der Hulk neugierig zur Oberfläche kam. Mit einem nervösen Seitenblick auf die Kreaturen setze sich der Doktor im Lotussitz auf und atmete tief ein und aus. Nachdem er dem Hulk klar gemacht hatte, dass seine Hilfe nicht gebraucht wurde (hoffte Bruce), öffnete er seine Augen, die er während der Meditation geschlossen hatte.

„Jarvis, was kannst du mir über diese Lebewesen sagen?"

„Nicht viel, Doktor Banner. Es befinden sich derzeit 25 der Lebensformen in ihrem Zimmer. Sie sind nicht auf der Erde heimisch."

„Okay.", Bruce fischte seine Brille vom Nachttisch und sah zur Tür. „Wie gut sind meine Chancen, aus dem Zimmer zu kommen, ohne mit den Lebensformen in Kontakt zu kommen?"

„Sie scheinen werde besonders schnell noch agil zu sein. Dennoch rate ich dem Vorhaben ab. Es sind zu wenige Informationen vorhanden, um ihre Sicherheit zu gewähren."

„Ich habe nicht wirklich Lust, hier zu bleiben. Im Notfall habe ich den Hulk, ich bezweifle, dass diese Dinger ihm etwas anhaben können."

Bruce lief zum Ende seines Bettes und machte sich bereit. Es waren nur zwei Meter bis zur Tür und die flauschig grünen Insekten? Kleintiere? schienen nicht an ihm interessiert zu sein.

„Jarvis, öffne die Tür, wenn ich starte. Schließ sie so schnell wie möglich, wir wollen sie nicht freilassen."

„Natürlich, Doktor Banner."

Mit einem letzten Blick auf die flauschigen grünen Wesen sprintete Bruce aus seinem Zimmer. Als die Tür hinter ihm zuschlug, atmete er auf.

„Wo sind die anderen?", fragte er Jarvis.

„Die Agents Romanov und Barton sind mit Captain Rogers in der Küche. Thor ließ in seinem Schlafzimmer und Sir befindet sich in der Werkstatt."

Mit einem Nicken machte Bruce sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Vielleicht wussten die anderen Avenger mehr über die Situation.

Steve, Natasha und Clint standen in der Küche und unterhielten sich. Sie blickten auf, als Bruce in den Raum trat.

„Guten Morgen.", grüßte Steve. „Tony und Thor sollten gleich hier sein, um die Vorfälle zu besprechen."

„Vorfälle?", fragte Bruce verwirrt.

„Es scheint, als hätte derjenige, der in den Tower eingebrochen ist, uns allen eine individuelle Überraschung dagelassen.", antwortete Natascha frostig.

„Was ist denn bei euch passiert?"

„Irgendjemand, und wir wissen alle wer, hat alle meine Rüstungen neugestrichen. In Schwarz, grün und Gold!", entrüstete sich Tony, der gerade aus dem Fahrstuhl trat, Thor dicht hinter ihm.

Der Ase war in ein Pamphlet vertieft und lief beinahe gegen ein Sofa, ehe er aufsah und auf die Küche zusteuerte.

Bruce hob beide Augenbrauen. Die Farbkombo deutete klar auf Loki hin.

„Was ist dem Rest von euch passiert?", fragte er, da die anderen anscheinend schon wussten, was passiert war.

„Mein gesamtes Zimmer wurde in die 40er zurückversetzt.", begann Steve.

„Mein Schrank hat eine Generalüberholung bekommen. Ich besitze jetzt nur noch Kleider.", merkte Natascha an.

„Meine Pfeile sind jetzt aus Schokolade.", verkündete Clint mit einem Schulterzucken.

Als alle zu Thor sahen, antwortete der Donnergott nicht, sondern las weiter in seinem Pamphlet.

„Thor?", fragte Bruce, verwirrt von dem Verhalten des Blonden.

„Verzeiht Freunde, aber diese Lektüre ist beeindruckend! Mein Bruder füllte mein Zimmer mit Wissen über Adoptionen. Ich bin mir sicher, er hat endlich seine Fehler erkannt und möchte zu seiner Familie zurückfinden!"

Tony ließ seinen Kopf auf den Tisch fallen.

„Thor, ich glaube Loki wollte dir damit sagen, dass du nicht sein Bruder bist.", Steve hielt seine Stimme ruhig, um die Nachricht schmerzfrei zu überbringen, doch Thors gute Laune bekam keinen Dämpfer.

„Diese Blätter beweisen das Gegenteil! Sie sprechen darüber, adoptierte Kinder in Familien einzuführen und sie zu behandeln, wie leibliche Sprösslinge. Sie geben wunderbare Hinweise, wie man das Familiengefühl stärken kann!"

„Thor, ich glaube nicht, dass er dachte, du liest diese Heftchen tatsächlich.", schnaubte Tony, immer noch verärgert über seine Rüstungen.

„Wir haben Wichtigeres zu besprechen.", beendete Natascha die Diskussion. „Loki konnte hier einbrechen und sogar Jarvis für eine gesamte Nacht ausschalten! Wir müssen sichergehen, dass keine Waffen oder Pläne entwendet wurde. Außerdem sollten wir uns genaustens untersuchen lassen, falls Loki uns in irgendeiner Weise beeinflusst hat."

Tony nickte zustimmend und auch Steve und Bruce überlegten, der Agentin zu folgen, als Clint sie unterbrach.

„Ich denke nicht, dass etwas fehlt. Das einzige stehlenswerte hier ist Starks Technologie und die Rüstungen sind noch da.", Hawkeye zog einen seiner Pfeile scheinbar aus der Luft und biss in die Spitze. „Außerdem habe ich keine Lust, mich den ganzen Tag von Shield untersuchen zu lassen."

„Stattdessen isst du einfach etwas, das von unserem Gegner aus dem Nichts beschworen wurde?", Natascha schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Die Schokolade könnte vergiftete sein und du würdest einen langsamen und schmerzvollen Tod sterben."

Clint zuckte nur mit den Achseln und aß weiter seine Pfeile. „Ganz ehrlich, wenn er uns etwas tun wollte, hätte er das gemacht, als er nachts allein im Tower war. Ich meine, er hat Jarvis ausgeschaltet und war in all unseren Räumen. Hätte er uns töten wollen, wäre das viel einfacher gegangen. Außerdem ist es verdammt leckere Schokolade."

Erstaunt sahen sich die anderen Avenger an. Clint hatte Recht. Loki war allein im Tower gewesen, niemand hätte ihn rechtzeitig aufhalten können.

Thors Grinsen strahlte beinahe so hell wie die Sonne. „Seht ihr Freunde, Loki wollte uns nichts Böses. Nur ein paar harmlose Streichen unter Kameraden!"

„Harmlos? Meine Rüstungen sind grün!", empörte sich Tony.

„Niemand wurde verletzt, Freunde! Auf Asgard war Loki bekannt für seine Streiche und anderen Schabernack."

„Mein Zimmer wird derzeit von 25 merkwürdigen Lebewesen bewohnt.", merkte Bruce trocken an.

„Haben sie euch Leid angetan?", fragte Thor nun doch besorgt. Loki hatte immerhin eine Vorliebe für Schlangen…

„Nein, ich habe keines berührt, aber ich weiß nicht, wie gefährlich sie sind."

„Lasst uns diese Biester sehen und vertreiben, auf dass ihr euer Reich zurückbekommt.", verkündete Thor und hob seinen Hammer mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen.

Clint zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich besorg mir neue Pfeile. Die hier sind zwar klasse, aber im Kampf leider nicht zu gebrauchen.", er wedelte zum Abschied mit seinem halbgegessenen Pfeil und ließ die anderen drei zurück.

„Ich muss meine Rüstungen streichen. Und rausfinden, wie er Jarvis ausgeschaltete hat. Aber zuerst die Rüstungen.", murmelte Tony, während er auf seinem Tablet neue Farbe bestellte.

Natascha und Steve sahen sich an.

„Da es kein anderer tut, werde ich Direktor Fury Bericht erstatten.", beschloss die Rothaarige.

„Ich …. ähm, räume mein Zimmer auf?", fragte Steve, doch der Raum war leer, nachdem Black Widow sich mit Hilfe ihrer Agentenfähigkeiten quasi in Luft aufgelöst hatte.

Mit einem Schulterzucken ging Captain Amerika zurück in sein Zimmer. Das Radio hatte brandneu ausgesehen, obwohl es aus dem Jahr 1939 stammt. Vielleicht funktionierte es ja noch.

 **Wie versprochen: 2 Tage eher. Bedankt euch bei den tollen Leuten, die mir grandiose Reviews geschrieben haben! Denkt dran, wer die Tastatur bemüht, bekommt schneller ein neues Kapitel ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Thor ist NICHT mein Bruder!**

Keine zwei Tage später trafen die Avenger wieder auf Loki. Der Magier hatte anscheinen Langeweile gehabt und nun wurden die Straßen New Yorks von riesigen Ballontieren terrorisiert. An sich war das kein Notfall, der die Hilfe der Avenger erforderte, aber da es Loki war, hatte der Schwarzhaarige es noch ein Stück weitergetrieben.

Nicht nur waren die aufgeblasenen Gummitiere äußerst störend und mit den meisten Waffen unzerstörbar, sie hielten auch noch andere Überraschungen bereit. Jedes Tier gab ohrenbetäubende, wenn auch sehr realistische, Laute von sich, die jede Polizeisirene übertönten und somit totales Chaos verursachten. Arbeiten war bei dieser Lautstärke nicht möglich und die Evakuierungsmaßnahmen gingen nur sehr langsam von statten. Zudem war jedes der Tiere mit einem anderen Zauber versehen. Jedes Gebäude, an dem sich der Tiger rieb, bekam ein Streifenmuster in skurrilen Farben, der Elefant hinterließ große Haufen Schokoladeneis und ein Nilpferd verwandelte die Straßen in Flüsse, durch die es gemächlich hindurchschwamm.

Loki selbst spielte mit einem Gorilla King Kong nach und saß auf der Schulter des Affen, während dieser Stark Tower hinaufkletterte. Zufrieden ließ der Gott des Chaos seinen Blick über die Stadt schweifen.

Als sein Blick von einer rot-goldenen Rüstung versperrt wurde, seufzte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Nie kann man sein Chaos in Frieden genießen.", beschwerte er sich. und stand von seinem Sitzplatz auf, bereit, den Kampf gegen Ironman zu beginnen.

Doch Tony hatte andere Pläne. „Cooles Schauspiel, sehr künstlerisch.", lobte er Lokis Plan grinsend.

„Wenn du es für gut befindest, muss es ein schlechter Plan sein.", antwortete der Magier abfällig.

„Was auch immer. Viel wichtiger: meine Rüstungen! Das Grün ist so wirklich überhaupt nicht meine Farbe. Ich musste mir eine komplett neue Rüstung bauen, weil ich das Zeug nicht wieder abkriege! Was ziemlich cool ist, nur so nebenbei. Wenn ich es übermale, wird es sofort wieder Grün und auch Schleifen, Verbrennen und Säure ändern nichts daran! Egal, mit was ich es analysiere, ich kann es nicht nachbilden! Wie hast du das gemacht? Sind es Nanopartikel? Uns unbekannte Elemente? Wie lange hält es? Muss es Grün sein, oder ist das nur deine Lieblingsfarbe? Stell dir die Möglichkeiten vor! Man könnte ..."

Loki sah den Superhelden verwirrt an, der in seinen Wortschwall vertieft war. Das war keine normale Reaktion auf seine Streiche. Stark schrie nicht, fuchtelte nicht wie wild mit den Armen und versuchte nicht einmal, auf den Schwarzhaarigen loszugehen. Ehe er darüber nachdenken konnte, ob der dieses Verhalten gut oder schlecht fand, erklang eine ihm sehr bekannte Stimme.

„LOKI!", rief Thor und flog auf die beiden zu. Eigentlich war das vollkommen normal, da Thor ihn in jedem Kampf aufsuchte, doch normalerweise war der Donnergott wütend und grinste nicht bis über beide Ohren.

Unbewusst machte Loki einen Schritt zurück. Erst Stark, dann Thor, irgendetwas schien hier nicht zu stimmen. Vorerst wäre es besser er würde sich zurückziehen, beschloss der Magier und verschwand.

Im selben Atemzug tauchte er auf einem anderen Wolkenkratzer auf, von dem aus er einen guten Blick über die Stadt hatte. Nur weil ein Teil der Avenger verrückt geworden war, konnte er schließlich nicht einfach sein wunderschönes Chaos ignorieren.

Der Schwarzhaarige wollte es sich gerade gemütlich machen, als hinter ihm eine Stimme ertönte.

„Die Schokolade war echt gut. Du verrätst mir nicht zufälligerweise, wo du sie gekauft hast?"

Schockiert wirbelte Loki herum und stand Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, gegenüber, der entspannt auf ihn zukam.

Barton. Entspannt.

Irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Vielleicht war es eine Eigenart der Menschen? Es wäre angenehm, wenn endlich jemand seinen Humor schätzen würde. Neugierig wollte er auf Bartons Frage antworten, doch Thor unterbrach ihr Gespräch, in dem er vom Himmel fiel.

„Loki!", rief er mit einem glücklichen Lächeln und wollte der Schwarzhaarigen umarmen, doch der verschwand erneut.

Diesmal erschien der Magier auf einer kleinen Straße, in welcher er nicht so gut zu sehen war und dadurch hoffentlich seinem Nicht-Bruder entgehen konnte. Gerade, als er um die Ecke gehen wollte, um sich einen besseren Beobachtungspunkt zu suchen, rannte jemand ihn über den Haufen.

Was nicht möglich sein sollte, da er ein Gott war und für jeden normalen Menschen damit so unbeweglich wie eine Steinmauer.

„Loki! Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht umrennen."

Der Schwarzhaarige wurde hochgehoben und auf die Beine gestellt, als wäre er ein Kind. Nervös klopfte sein Gegenüber ihm den Staub aus dem Umhang, was allerdings wenig half, da seine Hände nass waren, was das Ganze nur schlimmer machte.

Beschämt sah Captain America auf und lächelte schwach. „Sorry, das war nicht meine Absicht. Eigentlich wollte ich mich bedanken!"

Er streckte seine Hand aus. „Danke! Jetzt verstehe ich endlich alle Geräte, die in meinem Zimmer stehen. Ich kann sogar Radio aus dem 40ern hören, fast, als wäre ich wieder zu Hause!"

Zögerlich schüttelte Loki seine Hand. „War mir ein Vergnügen.", antwortete der Magier unsicher.

Steve grinste breit. „Du ziehst nicht zufälligerweise in Erwägung, die Ballontiere verschwinden zu lassen?"

„Nein?", der Gott des Chaos war vollkommen verwirrt.

„Okay, dann muss ich los.", er ging an Loki vorbei und rannte zum Ende der Gasse. „Oh, ehe ich es vergesse, Thor wollte mit dir Reden.", mit einem fröhlichen Winken verschwand er um die Ecke.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis der Magier sich wieder gefangen hatte. Dieser Tag wurde merkwürdiger und merkwürdiger.

Jetzt war Loki neugierig geworden. Würden die anderen beiden Avenger sich auch so merkwürdig verhalten? Dem Hulk wollte er lieber nicht zu nahekommen, blieb also nur Agentin Romanov. Ein Ortungszauber dauerte nur wenige Sekunden und die Teleportation erfolgte zwischen zwei Augenblicken.

Loki war erneut auf einem Dach gelandet. Romanov hatte versucht, den Tiger mit verschiedenen Waffen zu bekämpfen, aber keinen Erfolg gehabt. Sie sprach in ihren Ohrstecker, als der Gott des Chaos erschien.

Eine gehobene Augenbraue war alles, was das Erscheinen des Schwarzhaarigen auslöste und sie beendete ihr Gespräch, ehe sie sich Loki zuwandte.

„Loki", begrüßte sie ihn ruhig.

„Romanov."

Nach einigen Sekunden unangenehmen Schweigens ergriff die rothaarige Agentin das Wort. „Ich muss mich bei dir bedanken, die Kleider sind exquisit. Ich könnte ein Vermögen verdienen, wenn ich sie verkaufen würde. Ich denke, ich werde sie behalten. Es wäre eine Schande, so schöne Stücke im Schrank vermodern zu lassen."

Mit einem Nicken ließ sie sich von dem Hochhaus fallen, drehte sich im Flug und nutze einen kleinen Enterhaken, um ihren Fall zu bremsen. Dann verschwand sie durch ein offenes Fenster in das Gebäude.

Loki stand unterdessen immer noch auf dem Dach. Er würde die Menschen nie verstehen, beschloss der Magier und genoss die Aussicht. Leider schienen die Avengers oder Shield einen Weg gefunden zu haben die Ballontiere zu platzen und die ersten waren bereits verschwunden.

Da das Spektakel vorbei war, drehte Loki sich um und wollte sich zu seinem geheimen Versteck teleportieren. Doch seine Pläne wurden von Thor durchkreuzt.

„Loki!", schallte die donnernde Stimme des Blonden direkt neben seinem Ohr.

In einem Anfall von Intelligenz war es Thor gelungen, sich anzuschleichen und den nichtsahnenden Loki zu umarmen, bevor dieser den Gott des Donners bemerkte.

Durch das Überraschungsmoment konnte der Schwarzhaarige sich nicht vorbereiten und alle Luft wurde aus seiner Lunge gepresst. Thors Arme lagen wie Stahlseile um ihn und da selbst Götter Sauerstoff benötigten, musste Loki sich schnell loslösen, ehe er durch den Luftmangel ohnmächtig wurde.

Eine wilder Stoß Magie reichte, um Thors Griff zu lockern und dem Magier seine Flucht zu ermöglichen. Der Blonde sah sein gegenüber mit traurigen Hundeaugen an.

„Aber Bruder, die kleinen Bücher sagten, dass die Umarmung 30 Sekunden anhalten muss, um die familiären Bande zu stärken!", er machte einen Schritt auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu, der geschockt zurückwich.

„Was…?"

„Die Lektüre war überaus hilfreich! Und du hast extra kurze Texte herausgesucht, weil du weißt, wie sehr ich schwere Literatur verabscheue!"

Vollkommen schockiert starrte Loki seinen Bruder an. Wie konnte man nur eine so klare Geste so falsch verstehen?

„Bruder? Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte Thor und sah immer noch mit großen Hundeaugen auf Loki. Als er noch den Kopf schieflegte, wurde es dem Magier zu viel.

„Ich bin nicht dein Bruder und werde es auch nie sein!", schrie er und verschwand in einer kleinen Wolke aus grüner Magie.


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. Ich sagte: Nur ICH darf Thor töten!**

Es war ein bedrückender Anblick. Die Avenger standen um ein Krankenbett herum, in dem sterilen weißen Krankenzimmer herrschte Stille. Tony tappte nicht wie üblich wild auf seinem Tablet herum, das Gerät lag zwar in seiner Hand, fand aber keine Beachtung. Bruce saß auf einem Stuhl, resigniert in sich zusammengesunken und putze abwesend seine Brille, während er ins Leere starrte. Steve stand wie ein Wächter am Ende des Krankenbettes, doch seine Schultern waren eingesunken und er brachte es nicht über sich, seinen Blick von seinen Füßen zu heben. Natashas sonst so ausdrucksloses Gesicht konnte die Trauer nicht verbergen, die die Spionin spürte. Clint saß neben ihr, Schulter an Schulter, in dem Versuch dem anderen wenigstens etwas Trost zu schenken.

Thor sonst so fröhliche Gestalt, immer voller Energie, lag still und stumm in dem Krankenbett. Seine himmelblauen Augen waren geschlossen, das halblange, blonde Haar war matt und glanzlos und seine Haut blass und grau. Er war an eine Vielzahl an Maschinen angeschlossen, die seine Vitalfunktionen überwachten und leise Summ- und Pieptöne von sich gaben. Trotz der Atemmaske über seinem Gesicht atmete er schwer, als würde schon diese einfache Arbeit seine ganze Kraft verlangen.

Alles hatte vor wenigen Tagen angefangen als Thor sich nach einem Kampf unwohl fühlte. Als die Scans keine Ergebnisse zeigten, taten die Avenger den Vorfall als einzelnes Problem ab, doch anstatt besser zu werden, verschlimmerte Thors Situation sich. Natürlich hatten Tony und Bruce sofort angefangen, alle Scans zu überprüfen, Blut- und Gewebeproben zu analysieren und alles daran zu setzten, die Krankheit ihres Alien-Freundes zu heilen.

Doch egal nach was sie suchten, es fand sich nichts. Es gab mehr als genug Symptome, doch keinen Ursprung dieser. Die DNA des Asen half dabei nicht. So viel auch über den menschlichen Körper bekannt war, der Asische funktionierte anders. Die Hälfte der Zeit wussten Bruce und Tony nicht, was sie in den Proben sehen konnten, da diese so anders waren, als alles, was sie bisher gesehen hatten. Normalerweise würde das bedeuten, dass Tony sich in sein Labor einschloss und tagelang alles außer die neue Entdeckung ignorierte, doch die Zeit hatten sie nicht. Denn schon nach zwei Tagen war klar, dass die mysteriöse Krankheit den Gott des Donners töten würde, wenn niemand ein Heilmittel fand.

Als nach vier Tagen keine Lösung zu sehen war, explodierte Tony. Er zerstörte einen Großteil des Labors und rannte anschließend auf das Dach des Avenger-Towers. Dort schrie er stundenlang in den Himmel, bis er heiser wurde. Doch so sehr er auch tobt und wütete, Asgard antwortete weder auf seine Drohungen noch auf sein Flehen.

Nach Tonys Ausraster sank die Stimmung in den Keller. Inzwischen war allen Avengern klar, dass nur noch ein Wunder ihren Freund retten konnte.

Das Wunder erschien in einer Wolke aus wehendem schwarzem Haar, und waldgrünen Augen. Zuerst hörte man einen Aufruhr auf dem Flur, welcher lauter wurde, je näher er Thors Krankenzimmer kam.

„… dumme Erdlinge, die keine Ahnung von Magie haben!"

Mit einem Knall wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und Loki trat in das Zimmer. Voller Schock sahen ihn die Avenger an. Weder Tony noch Steve hatten ihre Waffen dabei und Bruce war zu erstaunt, um wütend zu werden. Die beiden Agenten hielten ihre Hände nah an ihren Waffen, griffen aber vorerst nicht zu.

„Raus!", der Magier deutete auf die Tür und stürmte zu seinem Adoptivbruder.

Keiner der Helden protestierte. Sie vertrauten Loki nicht vollkommen, aber er war ihre einzige Hoffnung.

Nun allein beugte der Schwarzhaarige sich über seinen Adoptivbruder. „Was hast du diesmal angestellt?", murmelte er traurig.

Mit einigen Handbewegungen baute sich ein Netz über Thor auf. Dieses konnte verschiedene Stufen des Körpers zeigen, wie zum Beispiel Blut, Nervenbahnen oder Magie. Er besah sich den Schaden und im Gegensatz zu den Menschen gelang es Loki, den Ursprung des Problems zu finden. Wie ein Spinnennetz breiteten sich Fäden fremder Magie über Thor aus. Während er zusah, konnte der Magier erkennen, dass die Netzte sich erweiterten, dichter wurden. Das Zentrum des Netztes lag bei Thors Rippen, fast im Bauchbereich. Doch die Stelle des Ursprungs war unwichtig, wichtig war, dass das Zentrum die Antworten bereithielt, die der Schwarzhaarige suchte.

Sobald er das Netz sah, wurde ihm klar, dass der Gott des Donners von einem Fluch befallen war. Anhand der Magie wusste er sogar, wer den Fluch eingesetzt hatte. Doch Rache musste warten. Nun kam der komplizierte Teil: Herauszufinden, wie der Fluch aufgebaut war und ihn Stück für Stück lösen, ohne dabei Thors Zustand zu verschlimmern. Machte er einen falschen Zug, könnte der Fluch sich verschlimmern und schneller wirken, oder sogar neue Symptome herbeirufen.

Es dauerte beinahe zwei Stunden, ehe Loki alles Teile des Fluches ausfindig gemacht hatte. Runen schwebten in komplizierten Anordnungen über Thors Körper. Während der Untersuchung waren die Avenger Stück für Stück wieder in den Raum geschlichen, als sie bemerkten, dass Loki sie nicht sofort wieder herausschmiss. Sie verhielten sich ruhig, um den Gott des Chaos nicht bei seiner Arbeit zu stören, auch wenn Tony natürlich alles von Jarvis aufnehmen ließ, um es später in Ruhe zu analysieren.

Eine weitere Stunde verging, ehe Loki zumindest einen Teil des Fluches entwirrt und unschädlich gemacht hatte. Thor atmete nun ohne die Sauerstoffmaske und schlief friedlich. Natürlich würde er nicht sofort aufspringen, aber seine Vitalwerte hatten sich deutlich verbessert, womit die größte Gefahr überstanden war.

„Er wird sich erholen. Um seine Genesung zu gewährleisten, muss ich den Prozess in regelmäßigen Abständen wiederholen.", verkündete Loki.

Die Avenger atmeten auf. Steve ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, Tony vergrub den Kopf in den Händen und auch die beiden Spione entspannten sich kaum merklich. Bruce trat sofort an das Bett und überprüfte alle Maschinen, um sich zu versichern, dass Thors Zustand stabil war.

Loki warf einen kurzen Blick auf Thor und wandte sich dann den Avengern zu.

„Da die Gefahr fürs erste gebannt ist, muss ich noch etwas erledigen. Ich werde pünktlich zurücksein."

Bevor jemand ihn aufhalten konnte, verschwand der Gott des Chaos.

„Amora.", sagte Loki, als er an seinem Ziel ankam. „Wir haben etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen.", mit einem diabolischen Grinsen und einer kurzen Handbewegung warf er die Magierin gegen die Wand ihres Unterschlupfes.

Natasha sah auf, als Loki wieder in Thors Krankenzimmer erschien. Aufgrund des Stresses der letzten Tage hatten sich alle Avenger etwas Ruhe gegönnt, obwohl keiner das Zimmer verlassen wollte. Tony schlief in einer deutlich unbequemen Position, die er am nächsten Morgen bereuen würde. Bruce hatte sich auf einem der Sessel zusammengerollt und Steve war im Sitzen eingenickt. Clint lag am anderen Ende der Couch, auf welcher Natasha saß und an seiner Atmung konnte die Agentin erkennen, dass auch er aufgewacht war, sich aber schlafend stellte.

Loki ignorierte sie nach einem kurzen Blick und setzte sich neben Thor auf das Krankenbett. Nach einem kurzen Diagnosezauber stellte er fest, dass die nächste Behandlung noch einige Stunden Zeit hatte. Er stellte einen magischen Timer, der ihm Bescheid geben würde, wenn es Zeit für die nächste Behandlung war.

Nach einem kurzen Blick durch den Raum fand der Schwarzhaarige keinen Platz zum Ausruhen und da es ihm zu anstrengend war, etwas heraufzubeschwören, lehnte er sich ans Kopfteil des Krankenbettes und streckte die Beine neben seinem schlafenden Bruder aus.

Der drehte sich im Schlaf und warf einen seiner Arme über Lokis Hüfte, sodass dieser seine Position nicht mehr ändern konnte, ohne den Schlafenden zu stören. Loki selbst war zu müde von dem massiven Magieverbrauch, um zu protestieren. Also ließ er den Gott des Donners gewähren und schloss seine Augen, um sich einige Minuten auszuruhen.

„Loki?", fragte eine schwache Stimme und riss damit den Gott des Chaos aus seinem erholsamen Schlaf.

Blinzelnd wollte er sich aufsetzen, da er anscheinend im Schlaf in eine liegende Position gerutscht war, als zwei Arme ihn an eine starke Brust drückten.

Blinzelnd sah er auf das blonde Haar vor seinem Gesicht und erkannte schlagartig die Situation, in der er sich befand. Mit einem Schnauben löste er sich aus der Umarmung seines Adoptivbruders, der noch zu schwach war, um ihn so fest wie sonst zu halten. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung stand er auf und blieb neben dem Krankenbett stehen.

„Thor, wie erfreulich, dass du uns mit deiner Anwesenheit beehrst."

Der Angesprochene grinste nur breit, ignorierte den verachtenden Tonfall und versuchte sich aufzusetzen.

„Bruder, du hast mein Leben gerettet! Ich bin dir zu großem Dank verpflichtet."

Loki schnaubte verächtlich. „Du solltest dir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, Thor. Es wäre mir äußerst ungelegen gekommen, wenn jemand anderes deinen Tod herbeiführt, bevor ich es tun kann."

„Wurde Amora deshalb vor einigen Stunden bei Shield, wie ein Geschenk verpackt, abgegeben?", mischte Natasha sich mit einem Grinsen ein. Sie war die einzige, die außer den Brüdern im Zimmer war, die anderen Avenger hatten sich über den Tower verteilt.

„Bruder!", rief Thor hocherfreut und versuchte Loki erneut zu umarmen, doch der Gott des Chaos wich rechtzeitig aus.

„Halt still, der Fluch ist noch nicht vollständig gebrochen.", rügte Loki und drückte Thor mit Hilfe seiner Magie zurück in eine liegende Position. „Ich kann mich besser konzentrieren, wenn keine Störungen im Raum sind."

„Das war wohl mein Stichwort.", mit einem Winken verschwand Natasha und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Der Magier wandte sich seinem Patienten zu und begann, weitere Teile des Fluches zu vernichten. Es würde noch zwei oder drei weitere Behandlungen brauchen, ehe der komplizierte Zauber ohne Nebenwirkungen neutralisiert war.

Keiner der Avenger zeigte eine Reaktion, als Loki eine Stunde später immer noch in Thors Krankenzimmer war und ein Buch las. Selbst Tony konnte sich einen Kommentar darüber verkneifen, dass der Schwarzhaarige freiwillig Zeit mit dem Gott des Donners verbrachte.

 **Ging das zu schnell? Irgendwie hatte Loki einen sehr raschen Sinneswandel. Und das Kapitel ist deutlich ernster als der Rest….**

 **So, jetzt fehlt nur noch der Epilog!**


	6. Chapter 6

**+1 Der Gott des Chaos arbeitet für NIEMADEN außer sich selbst**

Während es Thor Stück für Stück besser ging, blieb Loki die meiste Zeit an der Seite seines Bruders. Der Gott des Donners war natürlich überglücklich, obwohl sein Bruder ihm regelmäßig mit scharfen Worten attackierte. Trotz seiner anscheinenden Abscheu gegenüber dem Blonden ließ der Magier sogar ab und zu Umarmungen über sich ergehen.

Als Tony spielerisch anmerkte, dass ‚Bellende Hunde nicht Beißen', verwandelte sich Loki umgehend in einen riesigen schwarzen Hund und verfolgte den Erfinder durch den gesamten Tower. Als der Milliardär sich schließlich in seine Werkstatt flüchtete, blieb Loki stehen. Wenige Minuten später saßen beide Männer vor einem Bildschirm und diskutierten die Unterschiede zwischen Magie und Technologie.

Nachdem die Diskussionen zwischen dem Erfinder und dem Magier zu biologischen Themen übergingen, wurde Bruce mit einbezogen und man konnte die beiden Wissenschaftler und den Gott oft in Tonys Werkstatt oder Bruces Labor antreffen, vertieft in ein für normale Menschen vollkommen unverständliches Thema.

Da Loki mehr Zeit im Tower als außerhalb verbrachte, lud Clint den Gott des Chaos zu ihrem Filmabend ein, unter der Bedingung, dass der Schwarzhaarige ihn mit Schokolade versorgte. Im Gegenzug zeigte Clint dem Gott, wo der Schießstand war und beide konnten dort gefunden werden, wenn sie wiederholte Wettbewerbe im Messerwerfen veranstalteten.

Natasha und Loki begannen eine Unterhaltung über Mode, als die Agentin erneut versuchte, Steve zu einem Stilwechsel zu überreden. Positiv überrascht, dass wenigstens einer der Männer Ahnung von Stil und Schnitten hatte, taten sie sich mit Pepper zusammen. Gemeinsam gingen sie auf Shoppingexkursionen, die nur ein Mann wie Stark bezahlen konnte.

Eines Abends sah Steve den Gott des Chaos fluchend vor der Mikrowelle stehen. Anscheinend war der Captain nicht der einzige, der Probleme mit modernen Geräten hatte, außer Thor, der durch seine Statik fast alles zum Kurzschluss brachte, dass er anfasste. Der Versuch, das Gerät zu entschlüsseln, endete in Trümmern.

Nach einigen Explosionen und Thor mit Eselsohren einigten sich die Brüder auf eine 30-Sekunden Umarmung pro Tag. Thor hatte für mehr plädiert, war aber froh mit allem, was er kriegen konnte. Und wenn Loki die Regel manchmal vergas, war das bestimmt nicht, weil er die Nähe seines Bruders genoss.

Zu Halloween gab es einen Wettbewerb. Was als normales Gespräch begann, endete in einer Wette zwischen Tony, Clint und Loki. die beiden Menschen waren der Meinung, sie konnten den Gott des Chaos und Schabernack mit ihren Streichen übertrumpfen.

Am 31. Oktober musste der Avengers-Tower evakuierte werden. Da keiner sich ausstechen lassen wollte, bauten beide Gruppen immer größere und komplizierte Fallen und Streiche, bis sie selbst nicht mehr wussten, was sie eigentlich geplant hatten. So verbachten die Avenger und Loki einen Monat in Tonys Villa auf Malibu, während ein SWAT-Team unterstützt von Shields besten Agenten versuchte, den Tower wieder zu entschärfen.

Die drei Verantwortlichen waren betrübt, munterten sich aber mit dem Gedanken auf, dass sie nun ein halbes Jahr hatten, um für den ersten April zu planen.

Voller Schrecken versuchte Steve in einer langen Rede, an ihre Vernunft zu appellieren, doch er wurde vollkommen ignoriert. Auch Bruce und Thors vorsichtige Versuche, die zwei Avenger und den Gott zur Vernunft zu bringen scheiterte. Gerade, als sie aufgeben wollten und schonmal eine Reise in ein weit, weit entferntes Land planten, stand Natasha auf. Sie stellte sich vor die drei und blickte ihnen in die Augen.

„Es wird keine Streiche am ersten April geben."

Selbst der Gott des Chaos hatte Angst vor der Agentin und so stimmten die Männer ihr schnell zu, um nicht auf äußerst kreativ und schmerzhafte Weise zu sterben.

Während einer der Filmabende schritt auf einmal die bedrohliche Gestalt von Nick Fury in das Wohnzimmer der Avenger. Steve sprang sofort auf.

„Gibt es einen Notfall Sir?"

Auch der Rest der Avenger machte sich bereit. Nur der Gott des Chaos aß in aller Seelenruhe sein Popcorn.

„Rühren! Nein, Captain, ich bin nicht wegen eines Angriffes hier."

Er schritt um das Sofa, ehe er Loki gegenüberstand. „Ich möchte mit Ihnen über die Avenger Initiative sprechen."

Der Schwarzhaarige hob elegant eine Augenbraue und bedeutete Fury mit einem Nicken fortzufahren.

„Da du verdammt nochmal bei den Avengern wohnst und sogar an ihren niedlichen Filmabenden teilnimmst, wird es Zeit, dass du deinen königlichen Hintern erhebst und deinen Teil beiträgst. Shield wird wohlwollend über deine Taten hinwegsehen und dir Zugang zu unseren Räumlichkeiten gewähren. Wenn du eine Probezeit von sechs Monaten überstanden hast, wird deine Teilnahme an dem Team offiziell gemacht."

Als Fury seine Rede beendet hatte, stand Loki auf.

„Hmmm.", summte er und betrachtete den Mann vor sich genau. Dann breitete sich ein Grinsen über seinem Gesicht aus. „Ich glaube, ich muss ablehnen. So Schade es auch ist, der einzige Mensch, für den ich arbeite bin ich selbst. Danke für den netten Besuch, man sieht sich."

Der Schwarzhaarige winkte zum Abschied und beschwor etwas aus der Luft, dass er dem Einäugigen ins Gesicht pustete. Mit einer Handbewegung ließ er den Direktor von Shield verschwinden.

Ungläubig hatten die Avenger dem Gespräch zugesehen. Nun starrten sie den Magier an.

„Was hast du getan?", fragte Tony schließlich.

„Jarvis, zeig uns die Überwachungsvideos von Shield."

„Mit Vergnügen."

Loki wandte sich wieder seinem Popcorn zu, während die Helden auf den Bildschirm sahen. Dort stand Fury, inmitten einer Wolke von pinkem Glitzer. Die Partikel fielen nicht zu Boden, sondern schwebten funkelnd um den wütenden Spion. Egal, was er versuchte, die Wolke verfolgte ihn und klebte sich an seine Kleidung, Haut und sogar die Augenklappe.

Clint war der erste, der Losprustete, gefolgt von allen anderen Avengern, bis auf Natasha, aber auch sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Zufrieden betrachtete der Gott des Schabernacks die Reaktion auf seinen Streich. Eigentlich waren die Menschen ganz erträglich. Solange sie ihn belustigten, würde er noch eine Weile bei ihnen bleiben. Vielleicht würde er ihnen sogar bei ihren Heldentaten helfen. Nur wenn er Lust hatte, natürlich.

 **Tadaa!**

 **Das wars mit dieser kleinen Story. Ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen. Lasst eine Review da, auch wenn nichts mehr schneller gepostet wird :)**

 **Fun Fact: Zwischendurch hat Loki in Kapitel 5 den Avengern in einem Kampf geholfen und das Kapitel hieß „Thor wird in einigen Jahrtausenden sowieso sterben, es macht keinen Sinn, sich die Mühe zu machen, ihn vorher zu töten."**

 **Zumindest so ähnlich. ziemlich lang, was XD**


End file.
